It has been common to share a computer desktop and applications with a remote client using remote presentation protocol (RPP) technologies, such as Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), and Independent Computing Architecture (ICA). Such shared computing systems typically are established through instantiating a user session for the RPP session on the server of the session. Where the server's screen is to be shared with a client of the session, the RPP session obtains that information from a console session that is local to the server. During the RPP session, the client transmits the keyboard presses and mouse clicks or selections to the server, and the server sends screen updates back in the other direction to the client over a network connection (e.g., the INTERNET). As such, the user of the client has the experience as if his or her computer is executing the applications locally, when in reality the client computer is only sent screenshots of the applications as they appear on the server side.
It has also been common for a computer to display images on a display device (such as a television or a monitor) via a cable, such as a composite (RCA) cable or a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable. There also exists technology that enables a computer to display images on a display device wirelessly. There are many issues with displaying images on wireless devices, some of which are well known.